That was the Past
by NoRatCat
Summary: While ruling over the Forbidden Abyss, the Overlord reminisces on hsi days as a hero and the seven he found beside with. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord. Those rights belong to Codemasters and Triumph studios.

It was a hollow feeling. Here he was the master of this domain, nay the god. Servants obeyed his every command, they had no choice after he slew the Forgotten God. Occasionally there were problems with the dwarves and Halflings, yet they were dead so they would simply respawn in moments. The same applied to the many minions that lulled about, undead minions that is, and not of the kind he had grown accustomed to. It was in these rare instances of idleness, he removed his helmet.

Another wraith filled his cup. Sipping it slowly his thoughts turned to the world above. Quilt would pay for his treachery, that is if the minions hadn't done so already. Those were the days, good old bad days, as Gnarl would put. If anything this recent excursion had done, it was add a little excitement. Admittedly, he enjoyed his earlier exploits, conquering the lands, slaying would be heroes, and now this.

Oh how he longed for those days but mostly for his kingdom above. The Abyss was no Dark Tower. It was routine, Gnarl would direct him on what evil needed to be done, the minions would be busy killing a rat or something, Rose would offer her advisory duties often conflicting with the minion master. Ah Rose, lovely as her name, at first he questioned whether he honestly loved her. A spur of the moment suggestion had really been their form of courtship. A mistress was needed and she did prove useful, even if she had become moody as of late. In his weaker moments, he found himself admitting he was attached to her. Hell he had grown attached to his new life.

New as in replacing the old, for evil wasn't all he had known. At one time, he fought for the forces of good. Originally, he as merely a temporary replacement, a puppet if one willed. Yet any memories of those days were blanketed by a thick cover of amnesia. Or at least it was. Slowly, he didn't know exactly when, bits of his forgotten past revealed themselves to him. His life fro childhood to adulthood still remained unknown, but one memory brightened as the surface world's sun, in this case, the fires of the abyss.

Memories of the seven he fought with against his predecessor.

Melvin Underbelly, the Halfling hero. Unusually small for his race, what he lacked in size, he made up in song. A talented bard was he, oft during their travels, he enthralled hem with jovial songs. In those words he sweetly sang, one could see a high-spirited imp, one who enjoyed life to its fullest. One thing about Melvin worth noting was his appetite. On occasion, he ate as much as a horse. Usually those occasions came from grateful villagers after being saved from an ogre or two. The next time he saw Melvin, he was consumed by gluttony, an immobile ball of fat who forced the people of Spree into starvation.

Sir William the paladin. Out of all the heroes, he did not Sir William in the least. Of high-class breed and over zealous, Sir William was the most devout of the group. Devoted to their cause he was, yet his haughtiness drew much ire. A few times, they dueled and admittedly, Sir William was trusty with a blade. Once during said duels, he ended up blooding the paladin's nose. In disbelief, he looked but he slinked off to lick his wounds. Apparently, that seemed to put a damper on their companionship. At least Sir William seemed the least enthusiastic to rescue him upon his fall from the tower. It wasn't so much of a surprise to find Sir William had fallen from his devoutness, absorbed by the lustful lull of a succubus. It was just waiting to happen, those walls of purity crashing down.

Oberon Greenhaze, the elfin hero. If he had anyone he considered a best friend, it would be Oberon. More on the quiet side, the druid kept shied away from the rest keeping mostly to himself. Yet he could always get him to talk. He didn't understand why but some how they connected as equals. In those days the two laughed, helping each other along. When he fell, Oberon was the most concerned for his apparent death. The whining's recorded in the tower showed that. In fact, out of the heroes, Oberon seemed regretful for his actions. His sloth had caused him to fall into a deep sleep, whilst his people suffered. Fusing with the great tree, his nightmares came to life. When he was struck down, the Overlord sensed a deep regret. At the time he didn't understand why.

Goldo Golderson, the dwarven hero. Even back then Goldo was very personal about his belongings. Maybe not greedy than overprotective. At the end of a battle he would busily wipe down his axe and shine his armor. Per expectedly Goldo was rather gruff and straightforward. Like all dwarves, Goldo had a great capacity for alcohol. There was never a drinking contest he couldn't win. Also he was good with money, often he would negotiate reward money mostly because they needed traveling expenses paid. Next he saw Goldo, he had let greed control every aspect of his life, more specifically gold. His entire race had been militarized in his desires, much like how Melvin had done to his own race. Then there was his war machine, Rollie. Machinery always fascinated Goldo and that interest had taken a deadly turn. His warrior's edge had been lost to replace with mechanical might and it cost him his life in the end.

Jewel, the thieving hero. Jewel had always been a thief, surprising to them that one who stole for a living would want to overthrow an evil tyrant. Morals were apparent in her. She was the craftiest out of all of them, she could get In and out of anywhere. Sure there were moments when her thieving instincts got them into trouble but she was a part of the group. Out of the seven she was the only one who hadn't died. All he and the minions had done was capture her for interrogation. Last he remembered she was still in the dungeons. That is unless the minions did her in. Yes the price of the envy she grew into. That envy was for the possessions other people had. Whole thieves she would send, killing any that got in their way. Maybe that was what drove her to be a thief in the first place.

Khan, the warrior. Big, strong, and dumb. Not much had changed with Khan, even back then he was like that. They were in need of a warrior and Khan with his giant stature served that purpose. Pure muscle he served as he smashed through minion hordes. Another thing that hadn't changed was his love for Jewel. Love at first sight for him, his feelings were not recuperated. One of Jewels favorite pastimes was using that crush to her advantage. It showed as he served her upon corruption. As her enforcer, Khan became a wrath filled force. Whenever his beloved was threatened none were safe. Back in the days he felt that Khan was an okay individual if not a little short tempered. When Khan died, the Overlord felt as if he granted peace to the giant.

Last but not least was the Wizard, technically his father in law seeing as he was the father of first mistress Rose. The Wizard was their leader. The wisest of them, he was the one who banded them all together. The old Overlord and the Wizard held some sort of history, a history that branded them as mortal enemies. Other than being wise, the wizard held charisma, charisma that often brought them out of the depths of despair. Next to Oberon, the Wizard was one of the few who seemed least corruptible. Yet when the Wizard was next encountered, he was not the same person. Upon death the previous Overlord cast out the Wizards soul taking up residence in his mortal carcass. Prideful he was in his work as he corrupted the other heroes.

Then there was himself, the eight hero, and the current Overlord. Before he was simply the Wizard Overlords puppet, somebody to deal with the other heroes before being killed himself. His predecessor had told him so mocking him all the while. Of course he was gone, killed and cast off into oblivion. Part of him longed for the past. He could still here his former friends tortured cries in the Abyss. Playing in his head were the words and phrases his predecessor used to lull them into their current state.

"_Have another roast pig Mevlin. Have two. You're a hero now!_"

"_I think she likes you Sir William. If you wanted to slip away with her I won't tell anybody._"

"_Have arrest Oberon. A hero needs his rest._"

"_Goldo my friend you could have all the gold you ever wanted! Who would deny a hero?_"

"_That Jewel had everything! Turns out she only wanted what other people had!_"

"_Hard to see what you love taken away from you isn't it Khan? When that's gone all that's left is madness._"

Perhaps if events had played out differently, if the Wizard hadn't been possessed or if he himself hadn't fallen from the tower, they would all be together pure and celebrating their triumph. That was the past and this was the present. He was the Overlord and he liked it.

A/N: Okay I sort of switched between first and third person when referring to the Overlord. Also I noticed that I sort of lacked in info for Goldo, Jewel, Khan, and the Wizard. Quite frankly I felt that Melvin, William and Oberon had the most personality. Or at least they seemed more interesting to me. I mean the only real personality we got from the Wizard was when he was possessed by the original Overlord. Wonder if he is Lord Gromgard? That and I wonder why Jewel didn't have a straight up boss fight like the others? Well I hope you have enjoyed this. Also Overlad reference!


End file.
